Always with you
by taterbug
Summary: This is the middle part of a trilogy. (like star wars). It is a couple years after "the body". more of a summary inside, Please Review.


Title: Always with you  
Author: taterbug  
Rating: PG  
Summary: This is the MIDDLE part to a trilogy. The trilogy is a continuation of season 5. There are a lot of things that will happen in the first part that isn't explained here. Like, why Dawn isn't around, and how Angel became human. Just know that Angel is human and he did bring Buffy back from the dead...but there were some consequences, which is what this story is about.  
Timeline: A few years after "the gift".  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Joss and crew does. I am only borrowing.  
  
  
The first thing we see is Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara sitting at a table inside the magic shop. Giles is at the cash register dealing with a customer. The customer is a middle-aged man, nothing all that special about him. Giles hands the man a small plastic bag, which even has the store name imprinted on it.  
  
Giles: (polite) Is that all you needed, sir?  
  
Man: uh, yeah...that'll do for now, thanks.  
  
The man turns to walk away, Anya yells at him as he is leaving...   
  
Anya: (loud, yet polite) Come again, soon!  
  
The man walks out causing the little bell hanging over the door to ring.  
  
Anya: (To everyone) he seemed nice, I really do hope he comes again.  
  
Xander: After your farewell, I'm sure he will.  
  
Xander smiles sweetly at Anya. Giles walks over to the table and drops a big pile of books right beside Willow; this causes a loud THUD, and Willow to wake up from her daydream.  
  
Willow: (To Giles, curious) looking something up?  
  
Giles has a worried look on his face; he removes his glasses and sets them on top of the books...  
  
Giles: I was hoping that maybe I could find out more about Buffy's condition... I found an old book yesterday that I believe has something to do with it. The only problem is that it is in some kind of strange language or code. (Re: the books on the table) I am hoping these will help me break it.  
  
Willow: Do you need any help?  
  
Xander: (interrupting, irritated) I still can't believe he did this to her. She would be better off being dead.  
  
Willow: (shocked) -Xander.  
  
Giles: (ignoring them) I think I can handle it...  
  
Xander: Do you really think she likes being like this? She's depressed and miserable, her life will never be the same as before and she knows it. She's not the same Buffy anymore; she's like a hollow shell...(off there looks) Am I wrong? I mean, really?   
  
Willow: (sadness in her voice) It's been months now and still, it hasn't gotten better...maybe even worse.  
  
Giles: (new news) How so? She hasn't mentioned anything to me.  
  
Willow: She is just so depressed and weak. I just don't understand why she is so weak all the time, I didn't think the curse...or condition or whatever, would make her this weak.  
  
Giles: That's one of the things that I am hoping I will be able to figure out.  
  
Tara: (concerned) Do you think that maybe we could do something to cheer her up? This...condition she has is bad but it's not th...  
  
Tara stops talking when they hear the "door bell" ring. They turn and look and sure enough, it's Buffy. She looks restless and actually quite pale. She walks in and sets her keys on the counter, then looks over at everyone...  
Buffy: (worried about their sudden quietness) is everything alright?  
  
Giles: Everything is fine...  
  
Xander: (comforting) How are you?  
  
Buffy pulls up a chair beside Willow and sits down, she looks at the pile of books...  
  
Buffy: (not focused) I'm fine...(To Giles) What's with the books... Are you sure nothings up?  
  
Willow: (shakes head) Everything is down...  
  
A beat. Buffy looks upset.  
  
Buffy: cause you know, if something suddenly isn't down anymore...I would like if you would tell me, I know I have some...issues right now, but I am still the slayer...and should be taking care of the slaying stuff.  
  
Giles: I reassure you, if something happens...you will be the first to know but as of the moment...  
  
Xander: (interrupting Giles) Everything is down...nothings up, up is actually feelin' kinda lonely.  
  
Anya: (bored, To Buffy) so, where's Angel?  
  
Everyone just looks at Anya stunned, Giles even looks a little angry...Buffy sighs and looks down at her hands, rested close together on the table.  
  
Buffy: (gives in) He's at home, reading or something boring...he's overwhelmingly bored.  
  
Buffy is still looking at her hands, and she looks bored...  
  
Buffy: (guilt) I think I will patrol tonight, I haven't done that in a while...and it's classified as slaying stuff, so I really should do it.  
  
Giles: (serious, still angry) Buffy, I don't know if you should...this condition you have is serious. There's no way you can concentrate fully on slaying...and until the day comes that you can, I don't want you out looking for trouble. Things are bad enough as they are.   
  
Everyone looks at Giles, shocked by his outburst...Buffy is still looking at her hands, and she frowns.  
  
CUT TO: Same time, different location. We see a small neat apartment; Angel sits alone at the kitchen table reading some kind of book (it looks kinda like something Giles would have). He looks honestly bored but determined to keep reading. He suddenly looks up from the book and sadness and shame overcome is face. He stands up, very depressed. He walks over to the window; light shines on his face...nothing happens. He exhales loudly and walks back over to the chair and sits back down. He puts his elbows on the table, and his head in his hands. A few moments pass, and he sits back up.  
  
Angel: (lightly, To himself) I'm going to fix this Buffy, I promise.  
  
CUT TO: night. The Graveyard.  
  
Buffy is patrolling alone. There is no real movement or anything-unusual going on, Buffy continues to walk, determined to find something...anything. She looks even more depressed then she did this morning at the magic shop. Suddenly she stops and looks over toward a patch a trees, thinking...knowing she heard something. She swiftly pulls a stake out from underneath her leather jacket. She slowly starts moving toward the trees, very alert...BOOM, a vamp jumps her from behind, causing her to fall on her stomach ...and the stake to go flying out of her hands.  
  
Cut to: The same apartment Angel was in early, he is still there. He is walking into the small barely furnished living room from the kitchen holding a glass of water. Suddenly, just as Buffy did he falls. Lands on his stomach and the glass goes flying out of his hands and crashes on the floor.  
  
Cut to: Buffy, she struggles to get up...she is very weak. The vamp grabs hold of her forearm and yanks her up. She swings at him, missing...by far. He laughs at her effort and punches her, hard, straight in the jaw. She falls again...  
  
Once again, back to: Angel, he, like Buffy, struggles to get up. In time he managed to slowly get up. He runs his hand through his messed up and sloppy hair, obviously worried. Suddenly his head jerks to the right, almost causing him to fall again. He regains his balance and puts his hand up to his jaw; he's in pain and breathing hard.  
  
Angel: (worried, to himself) Buffy!  
  
Surprisingly he runs, struggling, toward the door, opens in up swiftly. We can now see the outside of the Apartment, in is on the top of an old garage. If we didn't know better, by the looks of it you would guess no one lived there...or could live there. Angel starts going down the old wooden stairs, slow...and obviously weak.  
  
Cut to: Buffy, she starts to get up from her previous fall, completely on the defensive. Just as she manages to get on her feet, the vamp kicks her from behind, causing her to fall again. She is breathing hard, and looks as if she as given up, emotionally and physically.  
  
Cut to: Angel going to down the steps, determined to make it. Then, almost as someone had kicked him from behind he falls, tumbling down the stairs...finally landing hard at the bottom. There is a large cut above his right eye, badly bleeding. His eyes flutter a little as he tries to stay awake.  
  
Angel: (stern, to himself) you have to stay away, you have to stay awake...  
  
Cut to: Buffy, still on the ground. She suddenly reaches for her right eye, touching it gently. She looks back at her hand...expecting to see blood, but sees nothing...her eye is fine. Worry and fear spread across her face.  
  
Buffy: (oh no) Angel!  
  
She tries to lift her self up with her arms, and after a few moments of extreme effort, she's up. She starts to back up from the vamp; she's very woozy and almost stumbles over. The vampire looks her up and down and just smiles, loving every minute of this.  
  
Vamp: (here kitty, kitty) here slayer, slayer...  
  
Buffy is terrified; she knows that there is no way for her to put up any kind of fight, so she turns to run. The vampire quickly goes and grabs her by the hair, tugging her back close to him. He bends her neck to the right going in for the bite...POOF! We see, what looks like a tree branch go through the vamps heart. Without even enough time to realize what happened, he was dust. Without the vamp holding her up anymore, Buffy falls to the ground. She looks up at her rescuer, her eyes squint...her vision is obviously blurred.  
  
Buffy: (almost in tears) Angel?  
  
We can now see Angel standing there, still holding the tree branch. He too, is woozy and has tears in his eyes. He falls down to his knees, and takes Buffy into his arms. Blood from the cut over his eye has ran down his face and onto his shirt, it continues to bleed.  
  
Angel: (trying to comfort) It's going to be okay, you're okay...I'm here  
  
Buffy says nothing and begins to softly weep, as does Angel. A few moments pass.  
  
Angel: (still weeping) I'm sorry...so sorry  
  
Buffy: (week, tired, crying) just stay with me, please... please don't leave me   
  
Angel kisses her on the top of the head.  
  
Angel: I'll always be...I'll always be with you.  
  
CUT TO: Buffy's dream.   
  
Buffy is walking alone outside along what looks like, a public pool. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and there isn't a cloud in the sky. The pool is surprising completely empty, though. Buffy doesn't seem to mind, she looks entirely carefree. She is dressed in a pretty sundress and looks much healthier then what we are used to seeing. She takes in a deep breath, enjoying the moment. Suddenly we hear a child's laughter coming from the pool. Buffy calmly looks over and sees a small girl, maybe five or six with blonde hair (um, duh...it's Buffy as a child), playing in the middle of the pool with some of them cute little swim wings. The girl is all-alone, which causes Buffy to be alarmed. She starts walking towards the girl and opens her mouth to say something, when Angel suddenly comes up out of the water, and playfully splashes the child. Buffy stands there and watches them, unsure what to think.  
  
Angel: (sweet and playful) What are you doing out here all alone?  
  
Little Girl: I'm not alone; you're here with me.  
  
Angel starts to swim away from the girl, in a playful matter. Obviously just teasing her.  
  
Angel: oh no, looks like I'm leaving...I can't stop it the water, the water is pulling me away...oh no.  
  
Little Girl: please don't leave... I don't want to be alone  
  
The girl starts to swim after him, not very fast...but sure is trying to be. Angel continues to swim backwards away from the child.  
  
Little Girl: (cont.) just stay with me, please... please don't leave me  
  
Angel smiles, giving in. He starts swimming back to the little girl.  
  
Angel: I'll always be...I'll always be with you  
  
CUT TO: The Apartment, only this time we see the bedroom.  
  
Buffy suddenly wakes up, she looks confused...not only from the dream, but where she is. She is still dressed in her slaying clothes; there are droplets of blood on her shirt from Angel's cut. She sits up on the bed and puts her feet on the floor.  
  
Cut to: Angel a sleep on the couch, he wakes up just as sharply as Buffy did. He looks as if he too had the dream. He gets up suddenly and heads toward his bedroom door, which connects right from the living room.   
  
Cut to: Buffy. The door sharply opens and Angel walks in, Buffy just looks at him...like she hasn't seem him in months.  
  
Angel: (worried) Are you okay?  
  
Buffy: uh, yeah...I'll be fine.  
  
A beat.  
  
Buffy: (still confused on where she is) so, you live here?  
  
Angel: (unfortunately) for the last two months...yeah  
  
Buffy looks down at the floor, almost in shame.  
  
Buffy: I guess I haven't visited much, huh...  
  
Angel: (kinda mad) If much also means never, then I guess you haven't...  
  
Buffy stands up and starts to walk away from the bed and towards the door...she doesn't seem all that happy to be around him. She gets suddenly woozy and almost falls over. Angel forgets about being proud and runs over to her and holds her up. He leads her back over to the bed, and helps her sit down. He sits down beside her.  
  
A few moments pass.  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry, I di...  
  
Angel: It's okay, It's no big deal... I'm just glad you didn't fall.  
  
Buffy: no...I meant about not ever coming here. It's just...hard. It's just so weird being close to you, it's like I can't even think for myself...I don't know if I am feeling it, or if you are. It's hard enough trying to make it through the day without seeing you.  
  
Angel: (hurt, upset) I understand. (Exhales loudly) Can you answer just one thing for me?  
  
Buffy: I guess.  
  
Angel turns and looks at her, trying to make eye contact. Buffy looks away, trying her hardest not to make eye contact.   
  
Angel: Look at me...  
  
Buffy looks really upset and resistant but she slowly makes eye contact with him. Angel just looks at her for a few seconds before remembering what he was doing.  
  
Angel: Buffy, I just don't understand why...Why aren't you happy? I spend every waking second of my life trying...well, trying not to be some kind of burden to you.  
I don't talk to anyone and I don't go anywhere. Hell, I even try not to have emotions, just so you don't have to feel them. Yet, you aren't happy...trust me, I know, I feel exactly what you are feeling...and lets just say it's not to fun. I don't understand what you want me to do? I'll do anything to make you be like you were before, to make you smile...I mean really smile again.   
  
Buffy: (serious, there is even some anger in her voice.) You think you are helping me by sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself? I want...I want you to get dressed today, and I want you to go out. Go to the park, the movies...whatever. I can't be happy because you aren't happy, Angel. This doesn't work just one way. I live through you too.   
  
Angel stands up and slowly walks over towards the window. He leans over on the frame and stares out into the sunlight for a few moments.  
  
Angel: (still looking outside) It's so hard, I'm just so weak...all the time. This whole thing was much more complicated then what I planned. All I wanted was you to be here and for things to be the same as they were before.  
  
He turns around, still standing by the window, and looks at her.  
  
Angel: (cont.) If this means that I have to go outside and make myself smile (Smiles at her), to make you smile...then I will. (Confused look, playful) I just...I don't really know w-what to do. Maybe if I had a tour guide or an...uh 23-year-old blonde slayer to go with me, then it would be easier. Problem is that I don't think I really know anyone like that.  
  
Buffy smiled at him, maybe even laughed a little. Angel smiled back, perhaps because he was happy to see her smile...or maybe he had to because she did. Neither one of them could ever figure out if their emotions were there's or if they were just feeling what the other one was feeling.  
  
Buffy: I think I might know someone like that. I'll go give her a call for you, I'm sure she would love to go.  
  
Angel: oh really?! What's her name?  
  
Buffy: I can't remember, it's something weird though.  
  
Buffy stood up and walked across the room to the window where Angel was standing. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head up against his chest. He put his arms around her waist, and they just stood there for a few moments. Buffy could hear the thud of his heart beat, and feel him breathing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, almost as to breathe in the moment. She opened her eyes and backed away from him.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Angel: For what?  
  
Buffy: Everything, you have done so much for me...and I never have thanked you.   
  
Angel: You didn't have to, I already knew.  
  
Buffy looked down at her feet, possibly to break the eye contact, maybe just because she was nervous.  
  
Buffy: Pick me up in a couple of hours?  
  
Angel: couple of hours it is...(worried) Do you need a ride home?   
  
Buffy looked back up at him.  
  
Buffy: no. I'll be alright. Thanks, though. Just don't be late.  
  
Buffy turned and walked out of the room. Leaving Angel still standing there. You could hear the bang of the heavy wooden front door shutting. Angel turned and looked out the window, watching her walk away.  
  
Fade out, to: Giles, walking up onto Buffy's porch. He has a bag, of what looks like some sort of fast food. He knocks a few times and waits, no one comes. A worried look spreads across his face as he turns to leave. He starts walking down the stairs when he sees Buffy walking down the sidewalk towards her house.  
  
Buffy (surprised) Hey...Wha-What are you doing here?   
  
Giles: I was just...uh. (holds up the bag) I thought you might be hungry.  
  
Buffy: oh...would you like to come in?  
  
She walks past him and up to her door, she unlocks it and walks in...  
  
Giles: for a moment  
  
Giles follows her in. The house looks exactly the same as in always did. Actually a little bit like a ghost house. Giles stops and looks at a picture on the stand by the door. It is of Buffy and Joyce (some my notice that there are no pictures of Dawn), after studying it for a few moments, Giles walks into the kitchen and he places the bag on the table. Buffy goes to the fridge and gets a couple of Sodas. She sets them down beside the bag. There is somewhat of an awkward silence.  
  
Giles (re. To the bag) It's Turkey and cheese, from the nice sub shop you like.  
  
Buffy: (sweetly) That was...that was nice of you, thank you.  
  
They both take a seat at the table. Buffy starts to open her sandwich slowly, obviously hungry but maybe a little shy to let him know that. There is another awkward silence.  
  
Giles: (clears his throat) How are you feeling?  
  
Buffy: uh...I don't know, the same. A little less tired then normal, but I did actually sleep last night.  
  
Giles: (thank god) you did?! That's great, I was a little worried since you weren't here when I came that...well, you stayed with someone...  
  
Buffy continued to open her sandwich as he spoke, she finally got past the paper and to the actual food.  
  
Buffy: (picking at the bread) I did. I stayed at Angel's place.  
  
Giles: (oh my god!) You did what? (calmer)W-why? I thought you hadn't being seeing him.   
  
Buffy: (carefree) I haven't been seeing him, that's the first time I have even seen him in months... it was also the first time in months I have slept in his bed.  
  
Giles: (are you kidding me!) Buffy! That's insane! I just can't believe you woul...  
  
Buffy: (interrupting, still picking at the bread. smiling) ...while he slept on the couch.   
  
Giles: That's still not acceptable, Buffy...I don't want you seeing him!  
  
Buffy: (upset by his attitude) and I don't want you acting like my father, we all want things, huh? (looks up and smiles) Want some?  
  
Giles: (angry) I am not acting like your father...(confused) somewhat?   
  
Buffy: (duh) the sandwich...  
  
Giles (oh) no. (notices the blood on her shirt) what happened? Is that yours?  
  
Buffy: no, it's Angel's... long story.  
  
Giles: (stern and sharp) I have time.  
  
Buffy: (sterner and shaper) I don't. He's picking me up in an hour or so, I have to go get ready.  
  
Buffy stands up and quickly walks out of the kitchen.  
  
Buffy: (O.C) You should probably go.  
  
We see Buffy heading up the stairs and down the hall into her mother's old room. She stops as she hears the slam of the front door close. She remains there for a few minutes, thinking. Then, Suddenly, she visibly starts to feel woozy and almost falls. She grabs hold of the doorframe for support and tries to regain herself, but can't. She walks, actually more like stumbles over to the bed...falling onto it and instantly a sleep.  
  
Cut to: Angel's apartment. Angel is sitting on the couch leaning over to tie his shoe. He suddenly sits up and leans against the couch, looking extremely tired. His eyelids began to fall and just like Buffy, he was a sleep.   
  
CUT TO: Angel/Buffy's dream.  
  
Buffy is at the pool again only this time it's dark. She looks around nervously as she walks around the pool.  
  
Angel: Hey Love.  
  
Buffy harshly turns around to see Angel standing there, and she looks relieved. Buffy's eyes shift as she looks around to see if anyone else is there. She glances back at Angel.  
  
Buffy: (slightly wigged) what's going on?  
  
Angel: (coldness in his voice) What's wrong, Buf...you not love me anymore?  
  
As he takes a step forward she takes a step back.  
  
Buffy: (anxious, confused) What? I never said that...I will always lo...  
  
Angel: (interrupting) love you. I might not be IN move with you but Angel, baby, I will always love you...you were my first after all.  
  
Buffy: (annoyed) that's not even fair, I never said that! (Concerned) What's wrong with you?   
  
Angel's eyes go from Buffy to the pool. She notices and looks behind her. The little girl from the first dream is floating lifeless in the water, the water around her is blood stained. Buffy just stands there, shocked. After a few moments she turns back around to look at Angel. He is vamped out and has blood all around his mouth and running down is face and onto his shirt (at the exact same spot as the blood from his cut). Angel walks toward Buffy and seizes hold of her arm. She makes no attempt to move or give any kind of struggle at all.  
  
Angel: You even love me like this, baby?  
  
Buffy doesn't say anything, she doesn't even move. Angel's eyes move from her eyes to her lips and the back to her eyes. He leans down, slowly, to kiss her. Her eyes move with his. At the last second right before their lips touch she pulls away. He quickly and roughly jerks her forward, nearly lifting her from the ground. She is clearly scared and breathing hard. He gets right in her face...  
  
Angel: Guess not!  
  
He grabs a tight hold on her hair and shoves her in the water. He bends down on his knees, still holding her hair. He yanks her half way out of the water. She coughs a little and gasps for air, almost looking as if she was about to cry. He shoves her back under with a big grin on his face. After about 20 seconds he pulls her back up. She gasps for air again, this time more desperate  
  
Angel: How's the water, love?  
  
Buffy: (whimpering) Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?  
  
Angel: aww, but sweetie... I'll always be with you. I promised.... remember?  
  
Buffy: (frightened, pissed) you asshole!  
  
Angel starts to slightly laugh and shoves her under again.  
  
Angel: (talking to Buffy, who was still under water) I never knew going to the pool would be so much fun!  
  
It was getting close to thirty seconds when we see Buffy's hand reaches out from under the water a started grabbing...for anything! She quickly grabs hold of his shirt and tries to pull herself up. Angel smiles and with ease removes her hand from his shirt with his free hand.  
  
Angel: now, now baby...no struggling, you will only make this that much more fun for me.  
  
He kisses her hand and then throws it back into the water. Surprisingly Angel looks like he is getting a little weak. Almost like he is going to pass out. After a few moments he lets go of her hair, and uses both hands to support himself. His face changes back into its human form, and he looks down into the water. Buffy is floating down to the bottom but her eyes are still open and she stares straight up at him. At that moment he passes out (a.k.a. died) and falls into the pool, causing a loud splash!  
  
Cut to: Buffy.  
  
Buffy sharply jumps up from sleep, breathing hard and trying to catch her breath. Literally scared to death.  
  
Cut to: Angel.  
  
He quickly wakes up, but doesn't jump or really even move. After a few moments he sits up and takes a deep breath. He stands and walks quickly yet clumsily over in his phone, which is hanging on the wall. He takes it off the hook and slowly dials, trying to remember the number. He puts the phone up to his ear and waits.  
  
Cut to: Buffy.  
  
She is still on the bed but has managed to put her feet onto the floor. She jumps as she hears the phone ring. After a few moments she carefully gets up and heads out of the room and down the stairs. She picks up the phone and slowly places it on her ear.  
  
Buffy: Hello?  
  
Angel: (o.c.) Are you alright?  
  
Buffy: (timid) I'm fine...why?   
  
Angel: (o.c.) It's just that...uh, no reason. I was ju- just curious, that's all...nothing to worry about or uh...stress about...  
  
Buffy: (worried) Are you sure YOU are alright?  
  
There is an extended silence.  
  
Buffy/Angel: Did you...no, go ahead   
  
There is another silence as they both wait for each other to speak...Buffy gets a curious look on her face.  
  
Buffy: (sweetly) Did you just wake up, love?  
  
Cut to: Giles's house; same time.  
  
Giles is hard at work at his desk, looking through books, scribbling down small bits of info. He looks frustrated, and looks up from his books. He puts the pencil down and removes his glasses. He takes his free hand and massages the place between his eyes where his glasses normally rest. He just sits there for a few moments and glares off into "space". Suddenly, almost as-if a light bulb appeared above his head, he starts shuffling through one of the two books opened on his desk. He looks at one and then quickly backs at the other, over and over. A smile appears on his face. He literally jumps out of his chair...  
  
Giles: (relieved and excited) That's it! I did it! I figured it out! I can finally decode the book.  
  
Almost as suddenly as stood up, he sits back down. Frustrated again.  
  
Giles: (exhales loudly) Now I just have to decode the book...  
  
He starts back to work, looking at one book and then at the other. Writing down information as he, quickly as possible, decodes the book.  
  
Cut to: Angel.  
  
He is still holding the phone to his ear, unsure what to say. He had been hoping she didn't share his dream but like almost everything else it belongs to both of them.  
  
Angel: (shocked) Buffy... I.   
  
Buffy: (guilt, O.C.) You don't have to say anything, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have blurted that out. I'm just really confused right now.  
  
Angel: Are you okay? ...Do you want me to come over?  
  
Cut to: Buffy.  
  
Buffy has the phone still up to her ear. She rubs her hand up against her face, obviously worried and unsure what to say.  
  
Buffy: Angel, I don't...  
  
Cut to: Angel.  
  
He looks down at the floor. He can feel how upset and worried she is, and it only got worse after he asked her if she wanted him to come over.  
  
Angel: (interrupting) It's okay...I won't come, I was just concerned about you. I can understand you not wanting to be around me right now, or ever again.  
  
Buffy: (o.c., sensing his feelings as he was sensing hers) No. I didn't mean it like that... I would actually like if you came over, we have a lot of stuff to talk about.  
  
Angel: (exhales) okay... I'll be there as soon as possible, then.  
  
Buffy: (o.c.) I'll be waiting...bye.  
  
Angel hangs up the phone and walks over to his front door. He grabs his leather jacket that hangs on a peg that was placed right next to the exit. He begins to open the door but then stops. He leans against the doorknob for support, suddenly weak. After a few moments he lets go and starts out the door, slamming it behind him.   
  
Cut to: Giles  
  
He is still working. A few moments pass as we watch him study and scribble. He's eyes widen as he comes to a realization.  
  
Giles: (stunned) That's it! ...I did it.  
  
He instantly stands up and starts packing up his stuff into a, large black purse like, bag. He grabs the bag and heads out of his room and into the main room. He hesitates as he walks past the phone but shakes it off and heads toward the door, he unlocks a zillion(5) dead bolts, opens the door with some struggle and then hurries out.  
  
Cut to: Buffy. Minutes later.  
  
She is walking towards her front door and opens it. Angel was standing there, he forces a small smile.  
  
Angel: You knew I was here? Did you feel how nervous I was about knocking or something?  
  
Buffy: uh yeah, that and I heard noise on the porch.  
  
Angel: (embarrassed) oh...  
  
Buffy: (smiles) Come in...  
  
Angel walks in a takes off his coat. He folds in up in his arm and follows Buffy over to the couch. She sits down and he sits down next to her. They both just sit there for a few moments. Finally...  
  
Angel: didn't we have a lot to talk about? we aren't doing much talking.  
  
Buffy: (shyly) that was one of them small little white lies...I really just wanted to see you.  
  
Angel looks over at her but she is looking at the ground.  
  
Angel: (surprised) You do? I thought after that dream you wouldn't want to see me... I don't even want to see me.  
  
Buffy can feel his eyes looking at her. She doesn't look at him but she takes her hand and she moves it to find his. Their fingers intertwine. After a few moments she looks over at him, their eyes lock. He takes his free hand and caresses it across her face. They look a little shaky as they not only are confused by there own emotions but each other's. He leans down, slowly, to kiss her. Her eyes move with his. At the last second right before their lips touch she pulls away. (Uhhmm, just like in the dream...). He quickly backs away.  
  
Angel: (oops) sorry...  
  
They both jump as they hear a calm knock at the door. They exchange glances, almost like they are fearful they have been caught. Buffy gets up and walks to the door, she carefully opens it and peeks out. Realizing whom it is she opens the door more.  
  
Buffy: (worried) is everything alright?   
  
She backs away from the door and Giles walks in still holding his black bag. He looks at Buffy and then glances over at Angel. Angel looks quickly down at the floor. Giles's eyes move back to Buffy again.  
  
Giles: I decoded the book that describes...(glances at Angel again) the condition (back at Buffy) you two share.  
  
Angel looks up at Giles, curious.  
  
Angel: You did!?  
  
Buffy: (questioning) How? I thought you said it was close to impossible.  
  
Giles: close, but not impossible...(to Buffy) You should sit.  
  
Buffy listens and goes back to her seat beside Angel. Giles sits in the chair across from them.  
  
Giles: I have both good news and...bad news.  
  
Buffy looks up at Angel he looks back. They agree.  
  
Angel: Can we hear the good first?  
  
Giles: First, I want to explain exactly what the condition is. (To Buffy) When Angel agreed to bring you back, he also agreed to share half of his soul, his strength, and alimentally himself with you. Which explains why you share feelings, pain, even some thoughts with him. Can I ask you both something?   
  
Buffy: (interested) sure...   
  
Angel: I guess...  
  
Giles: Have things become worse since you started communicating again?  
  
Buffy: (thinking) well, I can't really determine as well if emotions are mine or his...and  
  
Angel: We shared a dream. A dream in which I killed her...and by doing so killed myself.  
  
Giles doesn't look at all surprised to be hearing this. Buffy looks a little upset, though.  
  
Giles: You two share a bond and according to my book; because you literally share a soul. That soul will want to connect to it's other half. This causes the symptoms you both have to become ten times stronger when you are communicating. The dream was most likely a warning of the dangers you are causing by talking with one another again.  
  
Angel: Are you saying I could kill her!? I would never do that...  
  
Giles: maybe not, but that doesn't mean that you two talking and being together isn't dangerous.  
  
Buffy: wait. Explain again how us talking makes things worse? Wouldn't our souls always want to connect to each other, regardless?  
  
Giles: It's like...it's hard to explain.  
  
Angel: (gets it) like how a dog will always want meat, but doesn't actually try to find the meat until he smells it.  
  
Giles: precisely...(strange look on face) that was a peculiar way to put it... In a more accurate visualization, when you are near each other and especially when you communicate your souls can sense each other and cause all the symptoms become much more noticeable.   
  
Buffy: (fed up) Could you please just get to the good news...  
  
Giles: alright, the good news is; The symptoms of the condition can be drastically reduced. Not fully, but you would get some of your strength back and only feel one another's emotions when they are extreme.  
  
Buffy: I say we just skip the bad news... embrace to good, skip the bad.  
  
Giles: (ignoring her) The bad news being, you would have to separate from each other. I know the original thought was the closer you are the better, which is why Angel moved back The truth being; this is only making it worse. If and when you separate the feelings and emotions you both share would have no choice but to separate as well. The more distance between you two the better.  
  
Angel: (sad but serious) so, things would return to normal.  
  
Giles: not entirely, you would still be weaker then normal...and if for some reason one of you did die...as would the other.   
  
Angel looks over at Buffy, and she looks back at him. After a few moments he glances away.  
  
Angel: Then I leave tomorrow.  
  
Buffy: (guilt) Angel!  
  
Angel turns and makes eye contact with her.  
  
Angel: (serious) Buffy, I don't have a choice. If this is going to make your life...our lives easier then I am willing to go.  
  
Giles stands up and heads toward the door.  
  
Giles: I will let you discuss this, alone.  
  
He opens the door quietly and walks out.  
  
Buffy: (upset) I don't want you to go!  
  
Angel: I don't have a choice...  
  
Buffy: (tears start to build up in her eyes) How come everything always ends with you leaving?   
  
Angel: (he too, gets teary eyed) I'm sorry...  
  
Buffy: (desperate) please don't leave... I don't want to be alone  
  
They both really start crying now. He takes her in his arms and just holds her.  
  
Angel: You will never be alone, in some way... I'll always be...I'll always be with you. I promise.  
  
We zoom out on Buffy curled up in Angel's arms.  
  
Cut to: months later, magic shop.  
  
Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, and Buffy all sit at the table. Giles is at the cash register counting up some of the money. We come in 'mid conversation.  
  
Buffy: (happy) It was just like good old times.  
  
Willow: well, I for one am happy for you!  
  
Xander: only here do we celebrate the killing a vamp...like it's a homerun.  
  
Buffy: (little less happy) I still have a lot of work before I will ever be back to normal...if it's even possible. One vamp isn't really all that much. I mean, Xander can slay one vamp.  
  
Xander: I will just take that as a compliment instead of taking it as you meant it.  
  
Buffy smiles sweetly at Xander.  
  
Buffy: (warm, still smiling) I missed you guys.  
  
Cut to: A small outside café.  
  
Angel is sitting alone reading the newspaper. He looks much better then he did, maybe even a little tan. He slowly sets the newspaper down and for what appears like no reason he smiles warmly.  
  
Angel: (lightly, to himself) finally...she smiles.  
  
End Show!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
